1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to attaching and locking chains; specifically to providing an improved attachment of trailer safety chains to towing vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Safety chains for trailers are required by law. Attaching the trailer safety chains to a towing vehicle has become a universal problem, partly because the majority of the step bumpers produced today do not allow for the attachment of safety chains. The owner must attach the chain using the common weak "S" hook to some part of the undercarriage or improvise an attachment in the existing holes designated for the trailer ball. Attachment of the safety chain to the trailer ball is illegal in most states. Safety is compromised because the weak "S" hook typically bounces out of the attachment hole, or straightens out and fails under stress.
Exemplary is U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,965, issued to John M. Applegate on Aug. 21, 1995, which uses the shaft of a trailer ball for attachment and two holes for hanging the common weak "S" hook.
Unlike Mr. Applegate's patent, the present invention does not use the ball shaft for attachment and eliminates the weak "S" hook attachment; plus double self locks selected links of a chain for maximum safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,219 issued to Maynard M. Herron, and D. John Schroeder on Dec. 14, 1990, discloses a U-shaped hook incorporating an L-shaped movable wire for latching chain.
Unlike Mr. Herron's patent, the present invention double self locks itself with no moving parts, by using its own links.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,720 issued to John C. Abromauage, and Edward A. Frader on Oct. 9, 1967, discloses a locking clasp for attachment to a specific commercial bumper.
Unlike Mr. Abromauage's patent, the present invention is universal; bolts to all vehicles step bumper.
No single device in the prior art shows all the features of the present invention.